


背德夫

by Aluminium4002



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium4002/pseuds/Aluminium4002
Summary: 乱写的，别当真，可能有2…吧？
Kudos: 2





	背德夫

（一）  
我家宅子旁的地皮似乎有好一段时间空的，那里稍微靠近公路，方向朝南，刚好有一大片树影遮住阳光。虽然这块地方比较宁静，但一周内偶尔会有一两天格外地吵。有钱人来这定居绝不是为了找罪受的，所以那块地方理所应当地一直没有安置住宅。  
当我发现那块地皮上屹起了一座豪宅时已是三个月之前了。我一向不常与社区里的人打交道，他们也对我的了解甚少……或许只知道我是一个年轻的企业家，更多的就难说了。尽管我无法以合理的理由找邻居询问隔壁新住户的信息，但不妨碍我对他产生好奇心，这份好奇心在他正式入住的时候达到了峰值。  
那豪宅的规模和装修程度绝不是说说就完事的，很明显是精心设计过的，但却落座在了这样一块烂地皮上，着实让人好奇。好的地皮社区里也不是没有，只不过要加价，不过这豪宅的主人显然不缺这点金钱。  
一个星期后我从外地出差回来，隔壁似乎发生了一点变化。最明显的是在后院多了一架爬满铁线莲的秋千，似乎只有在我的院子里才能看到。秋千上面偶尔放着几个小黄鸭玩具，这小小的布置给这宅子添了不少生气……或许隔壁的新住户是一对有孩子的夫妻？我抱着这样的猜想，带着从公司拿回来的果酒和买来的玩具意图敲开隔壁的门，很遗憾，在我按门铃时似乎没有什么人来接待我。  
“您的邻居留。”我在便条上签了几个字，将一篮子的礼物放在了门前。高傲的住户往往不讨人喜欢，我总算能理解我的邻里关系不太和睦的原因了。  
第二天清早我便收到了隔壁邻居的回礼。算是“礼尚往来”吧，他也留给了我一张字条。纤秀的字行云流水，大意是让我不要介意，随时可以去拜访他。署名还特意没有连笔，简直像一个认真的小孩。  
“迈克尔吗……”我轻笑出声。Alpha天生灵敏的嗅觉让我闻到了纸条片上一丝说不上寡淡的味道，嗅起来很甜，像粘稠滚烫的焦糖。这么甜的信息素估计只有Omega才拥有，加上纸条的内容，我理所应当地将它认为是个邀请。或许我改天可以去“看望”他？  
又是一周出差，回来时已是深夜，我不由自主地朝着我的新房客那看去。偌大的豪宅里只亮了一个房间的灯，或许迈克尔就在那。  
“明天再来赴约。”我朝着那个亮着的房间比了一个“再见”，似是在回应我，那盏灯立刻灭了下去。  
“您、您好。”  
为我打开门的是巧克力肤色的男人，他比我稍矮，穿着宽松的白衫，我隐隐约约能看到他半透明衣物下的躯体。  
“是迈克尔吗？”  
这句话明知故问，光从他诱人的信息素就能得知了，可我偏爱看他窘迫的样子。  
迈克尔小声地承认了，然后用那双大眼睛偷看了我一眼，匆匆忙忙地为我倒了杯水。他在这座宅子里似乎没有别人伺候，如果我没猜错，这座豪宅大概是他丈夫用来金屋藏娇的。  
房间里隐隐约约传来婴儿的啼哭声，迈克尔说了句失陪便上楼去找他的孩子了。我在这中途也没闲着，看了看四周，显然没有特别多他丈夫的痕迹。要说有，就只有已经积灰的烟灰缸和一双大码皮鞋了。  
“难怪需要偷情。”我对这些人了解太多了，一般生育完孩子后就将妻子抛弃在家去寻找别的女人，不过所幸迈克尔的丈夫还有些良知，物质条件是半分没少的。  
“是让您久等了吗？”迈克尔匆匆从楼梯上下来，撩起卷发别在耳后，露出右侧光滑的颈子。他似乎不习惯我赤露的直视，一直在躲闪；“刚才那是我的孩子，还请您见谅。”  
“哺乳期的妈妈吗？”  
我只是不过漫不经心问，迈克尔的反应反应似乎比我想象中的要有趣。他狠狠地掖紧了胸前沾着奶渍的衣服，睁大眼睛看着我，如同张皇失措的小鹿。  
“便条上有你的信息素，我只是应邀而来。”我慢条斯理地从胸前口袋抽出那种字条，一点点逼近他。“一般的Omega不会将自己的信息素留给别人，更何况是已婚的。”  
“我并不是想这样做，先生……”迈克尔的嘴唇轻颤，“我对信息素的把控并不是特别好，有时就会留下气味在物品上……总之这都是误会，我邀请您也是纯粹的想回应您……”  
迈克尔的声音越来越弱，到最后只发出了气音。我在他下来时就已不知不觉地悄悄释放信息素，很显然他已经沦陷于我的压迫之下了。  
“你的下面可不是那么说的。”我的手指在他的穴口徘徊，时不时地伸进去一小截，带出来粘滑的体液。  
“他是让你把标记洗了吗……否则你也不会对别的Alpha有反应。”  
我在说这句话的时候贴近了迈克尔的耳廓，“你就是一个弃妇。”  
“不！”迈克尔无力地别开了头，声音中似是带着啜泣，“我和他依然是婚姻关系，我还有和他的孩子……噢！”  
迈克尔的敏感带很容易就能找到。我恶意地重碾了那块神经密布的地方，他不禁惊呼出声。我等着迈克尔在我的信息素下慢慢瘫软，直到他只能哭着出水儿。  
“前戏不过一分钟没到而已，就已经那么湿了。”我掰开他的臀缝朝着穴口吹气，“不仅是个弃妇，还是一个荡妇。”  
我解开裤子掏出这个大家伙，它已经因工作禁欲好几个月了，此时正等待这一场释放。我抬起迈克尔的腰一挺而下，十分顺畅。  
“嗯……呜呜……”迈克尔发出类似小动物的轻哼声，我十分受用。凭着记忆找到刚才摩挲的敏感带，狠狠地擦着。每当我碰到那处他便狠狠地缩紧，密切地贴合着我阴茎的形状，仿佛我的每一处连缝隙都被他挤满了。  
迈克尔一只手捂住眼睛，另一只挡在胸前。我毫不费力地将它们掰开，果然看到了美丽的光景。  
这是我第一次干哺乳期的Omega，他的胸前只是微微隆起。小巧的乳头点缀在光滑、没有乳晕的小丘上，动情时还有乳白从奶孔流出。  
我俯身含住了一粒，学着婴儿吮吸它。我不确定我是否藏好了牙齿，迈克尔在被我吮吸时发出又痛又爽的呼声。  
“你的丈夫有这么对待过你吗？”我的嘴唇游移他的下巴，落下几个细密的吻。  
“没、有，哈……”  
我抽送的速度没有半点减慢，导致他说话时断断续续的。“我的丈夫在有宝宝之后就没碰过我了……啊、呜……”  
一丝快意在我心里油然而生，“那你的丈夫或许不知道……你的奶水很甜，和焦糖一样……”  
迈克尔似乎被我的话刺激到了，小穴又猛地一震紧缩。我的龟头还抵在他的生殖腔口，被那个小孔吸得痒痒的，但我现在还不想破开那处秘境。  
我加快了速度，迈克尔在我猛烈的进攻中再次哭了出来，立马攀上了高潮。余韵未消，我便再次肏进去，终于在那一边抽搐一边紧缩的肉穴中射了出来。  
等我抽出阴茎时迈克尔就似乎奄奄一息地躺下去了，嘴边的唾液顺着脸庞流过鬓角。我不嫌弃地将它舔干净，趁着迈克尔昏迷的状态侵占他的唇舌。  
“下次我就会射进你的生殖腔里面，让你怀上我的孩子。”我亲吻着他的耳朵，恶魔般地低语。

**Author's Note:**

> 以后估计比较少用这里了……如果要看的话2799157255找我……废文上我也放了一个搞迈总集，叫ache。


End file.
